


Hidden- Jungwoo Request

by countrysundae



Series: Requests [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Angst Jungwoo, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Jungwoo, Hidden idol status, Idol Jungwoo, Idols, Kim Jungwoo Idol, Kpop idols - Freeform, Manager reader, idol, nct - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countrysundae/pseuds/countrysundae
Summary: "can I request something with Jungwoo? Where the MC meets and eventually dates him, but has no clue about his idol status? So she gets increasingly irritated with how often he’s flaking out on her.”- From my Tumblr (Follow me there at @countrysundae)





	Hidden- Jungwoo Request

It’s a good thing you left early this morning. Traffic was crazy, parking was terrible, the walk seemed endless to the coffee shop you’ve just exited and the line inside was fueled with bad attitudes and tapping feet as all the busy morning people had to prepare for Monday morning meetings and deadlines. You sigh as you walk down the busy street, heels clicking, body burning up with the thought of the presentation you’d have to give in less than an hour now. Your internship overseas was about to be a full-blown position at the managing agency you were “working” at right now. It wasn’t so much “working”, it was doing your bosses grunt work, more like a secretary or assisting position if you asked yourself. 

You’re lost in thought as your sour morning twists into a full-blown rotting lemon. 

“Ah!” You say as the businessman in the expensive looking suit bumps into your elbow while you were making your way to your own office building, bosses coffee splattering all over the concrete below you. You look down in disbelief, eyebrows pulling towards your nose, eyes welling with salty tears, as the man who just knocked the expensive latte clean out of your hands growls at you, telling you to watch where you are going. 

“That’s not very nice!” A man dressed in all black, from his beanie covering his orange hair, down to his ripped skinny jeans, says from behind you, pulling his mask down off his face as he slings an arm over your shoulder protectively. The man turns around and apologizes eyes widening the man behind you, bowing his body deeper than usual. Perhaps he thought he was your boyfriend or something? You stare upwards at the tall man in casual clothing as he glances to the tan liquid on the ground. “Your coffee!” He says, voice floaty and gentle, speaking in your native language as he slinks his arm off your body, coming to stand at the front of your field of vision. 

Oh boy. 

Not, boy. Oh, man!

This man was a tall drink of water you think as you ogle him openly. He was stunning, to say the least. His orange strands peeking out of his bangs, looking like soft tuffs of creamsicle tucked under his beanie, his gaze was concerned, thick brows twisted in worry, his perfectly shaped lips were parted, dark face mask pushed down to his chin to expose his pearly bunny teeth. He must have good taste because his aftershave smells incredibly expensive. His black fitted tee shirt was drawing your gaze lower and you needed to stop yourself right then and there. 

You feel the heat rise to your cheeks as you stare at him unabashed in the middle of the sidewalk, strangers passing by left and right, walking in the puddle that was your bosses latte all over the ground. Your boss...You snapped yourself out of the hazy cloud that fogged over your mind as you shake your head, tapping the sides of your face with your fingertips. 

“I’m late!” You remark as you try to walk around the handsome man in all black before you, he holds out a pale yet toned arm, blocking your path. You look up at him with upturned brows, wondering why this stranger was in your way. “I’m sorry I have to go I’ll be late-” You say to him as he smiles incredibly wide at you, bunny teeth on full display, leaning in towards your face.

“Let me get you a new one!” He exclaims, grabbing your hand with his outstretched one, leading you to a nearby cafe, whose lines are always out the door in the morning.

“No, no!” You say with a chuckle. “It’s for my boss!” He continues marching on, a smile stretched on his pale cheeks, pulling the other side of the door open with his free hand as he bypasses the line outside completely. A few people gasp and you blush, dropping his hold on you in the process, wondering what was happening and why this man has no decency to wait in line just like the rest of every other normal person in here. “I can just make him one at the office!” You try to reason with the man as he pulls up to the front of the line. You hear a few sounds of pictures being snapped and you are covering your face with your hand. People were surely mad, taking pictures of this rude man, pushing to the front of the line, not being a polite individual. “Mr. Min will really be fin-” You almost shout as he leans in real low, his lips almost brushing the shell of your ear, baby hairs standing as if on command at the action. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t do this often.” He confesses, a smile apparent in his voice as he gasps, “Wait, I’ve never done this!” He chuckles as more pictures and snapshot sounds are ringing out, the waitress calls out for the next person. “What do you want?” He asks you sounding breathless. Your head was reeling, spinning from the events from the last few minutes that have transpired. “I’ll get you anything you want, just tell me.” He breathes in your ear again, you whisper out your bosses order softly. You hear him smirk as he confidently tells the waiting cashier what he would be getting you.

Oh my god! You scream in your head as you wait for the coffee this stranger was getting you without a shadow of a doubt when he wasn’t even the one that bumped into you. More and more people were staring and snapping and you were very worried now. 

He turns to look at you with soft, kind eyes, smile still plastered on his face. “I’m Ju- uh I’m Woo.” He says as he hands you your bosses drink. “Can I see you again?” He asks you as you nod stupidly. Should you see this stranger again? And what for? This coffee wasn’t even for you! This couldn’t even be considered a coffee date! He smiles brightly, brown eyes glittering at your agreement to see him again. “Great!” He says as he pulls a pen from his shoulder bag, scribbling his digits on a napkin for you. He clasps your hand when you take his napkin, coffee gripped firmly in the other. “Please text me soon!” He exclaims, fluttering his long lashes at you in delight. He spins on his heel abruptly, the crowd parting for him as he calls behind you, “I hope your boss likes his coffee!” 

\---------

What started off as a rough day turned into one of the best days of your life. 

The presentation went splendidly, landing you in a managing position for a small group at the company called TraxX that was gaining back their popularity quickly, the new teasers for their music making headlines at the change of music styles. It was a three-person unit so, you weren’t too scared or nervous about it being overwhelming. The boys Jay, Ginjo, and Jungmo had been with the company for a while now, you had seen and interacted with them numerous times, knowing that they were one of the most chill groups at the company, not like that new eighteen unit they kept adding boys to.

You had also gotten the number of that sweet, angelic looking man from this morning, texting him when you got home to thank him for the coffee. It was very late when he responded, saying that he would love to take you out sometime, but, it would have to be late because of his work schedule. Fine by you. Your heart was practically jumping out of your body at the thought of seeing him again anyway. Your fingers trembled and your body was lit with a match. Woo was probably one of the most handsome men you had ever see. He was stunning and wonderfully pleasant. You hoped your little crush wasn’t in vain.

———

It certainly wasn’t in vain. 

It’s been five months since you had met Woo and started officially dating about two months ago. Things were good. For the most part. More or less. 

Your schedules ran about the same time his did, early risers but you stayed up late to chat or grab something to eat on the off chance something was open at some obscene hour. He was always in some inconspicuous type of clothing, though, his orange hair was not helping hide his colorful locks in the slightest. Woo was very secretive and would never tell you what his actual line of work was, he just simply stated he was in the entertainment industry and that he couldn’t tell you who he was quite yet. Which was odd you think, working at the agency for some time now, not really understanding why he couldn’t tell you. You’ve looked at all the upcoming trainees from the other companies (knowing that there was no way he worked at the label you were under) and none of the boys were Woo. Maybe, you think to yourself as you journey to the pizza place in the middle of Seoul your boyfriend likes, he was a bodyguard or something? An editor? A producer? There was nobody in the field that matched his name or looks. Woo seemed to be running by the beat of his own drum. 

Speaking of running….

He was always running late and never seemed like he could truly focus on you when you did meet up, which was frustrating, and becoming fewer and farther in between. 

The first time was an excusable, work-related excuse of staying over late. That’s fine. You know you’ve been there yourself! He made up for it by taking you to a private movie that you’ve been dying to see. That’s was the last time you’ve seen him in person, little did you know, of course.

The second time you had arranged a date at your apartment, you made dinner, lit some candles, had all his favorites ready to go, only to be met with the text that read, “I’m sorry I’m in a bad mood. Not coming. Have a good night.” Well okay, you thought as you snuff out the flames. More for you then. Your heart was hurting, a little upset, but things would be fine, they would work themselves out...right? You weren’t going let the second time you haven’t met up put a damper on your relationship. You really liked Woo. He was so caring and down to Earth. You know he doesn’t mean any harm, everyone has bad days, and you certainly didn’t want to bother him or cause more of a headache for him. It was a lonely night, but, you know that he was still there for you via texting.

The third time he said he was sick when you were both free one evening, a lot of your people at your office we’re having the same issues and you knew that it wasn’t something to be mad about. Okay, sure that’s fine. He sent you flowers the next day. They didn’t really solve the issue or mend your aching heart, but, at least he still cared about you...Right? Your co-worker Daisy didn’t really seem to think so, that you were his side fling, otherwise, you wouldn’t be going out so late, covering your body in clothes you would never wear, being as inconspicuous as possible. The thought didn’t even cross your mind. Could you really be a side piece? An easy get away from his everyday life? The thought made you sick. But, you, being the stubborn forlorn, lovesick girl that you were couldn’t imagine your sweetest Kim Woo doing that to you! His kind and gentle smile flashes in your head as you sniff the roses he’s sent you. You were irritated but, you still adore your dork of a boyfriend. 

The fourth time you were waiting at a nice restaurant, waiting for more than an hour to a series of, “I’m so sorry,” texts to, “I’m on the way!” He never made it so you ate by yourself, looking like a fool, a straight-up crazy person in the sea of suits and dresses dining as couples. Your sweet wine was bitter and sour when you drank it that night. You couldn’t believe he would do this to you! You really were starting to think maybe Daisy was right, his wife had caught him or something wild like that and he couldn’t get away. Or...maybe...this one hurt thinking about more for some reason: he wasn’t into you any longer. That he didn’t like you anymore, didn’t want to be with you, couldn’t stand to break up with pathetic little you. Your stomach pits as you step into your taxi, driving you back to your apartment with tears in your eyes. You hoped you were wrong. Very wrong. 

This was the fifth time now. 

Your blood was boiling, your nostrils flaring, foot tapping, as you wait and wait for the man you know if never going to show, you know, is never going to be there. This was in vain, you even attempting to come here and meet with him. The pizza pie arrives and you greedily dig in, tears running down your face like the sad, pathetic girl you are, keeping up hope for a man that will never show his face to you again. You have been more than patient you think as you chow down on the hot cheese and dough before you. You have given him too much of your energy and time and he has not done the same for you! Why should you be with a man who isn’t on the same page, the same level as you? You clearly care more about him than he does with you. The flowers were nice, the sweet short calls and thoughtful texts he sends you are lovely, but, you can only do so much with those. You wanted more than holding hands and sweet Eskimo kisses too. You wanted him to whisper his most sinful thoughts in your ear and bring those fantasies to light. But, you know this is all wishful thinking. Woo clearly didn’t care, didn’t want to see you. Your efforts were vastly outweighing his and it was heart-wrenching. You care about him so much, and you know his schedule is hectic but dammit so was yours! 

You managed one of the biggest EDM groups on the scene right now. There is only so much you can do during the daylight hours and there was nothing more than sleep you wanted to do when you returned home. You were staying later and later at work, making sure their V Lives were clear, following them around as they stayed on schedule, vocal lessons, press meetings, fan signs, the new music video was dropping soon, ‘Escape’ was set to drop in less than a week- the boys were very busy and in turn so were you! Their come back was riding on you being able to manage them properly. You honestly couldn’t do this anymore, constantly worry about Woo more than you already were. 

You take his veggie half of the pie home in spite of currently loathing him and paid your bill, scurrying to leave the late night pizza joint. You only had one thing on your mind as you hail a cab to take you back to your apartment. 

You needed to break up with Woo.

\--------

“Jungwoo!” Doyoung hisses low as he hands him his phone that was ringing, blowing up with text messages from an unsaved number, right before he was about to go on stage for their comeback performance for the first time. 

Jungwoo’s heart dropped, plummetting right out of his body from his nerves and from the flashing on the screen. He knew it was her, his beautiful, sweet and patient girlfriend. He knew her number by heart, cleaning it of her before he had phone checks. They were extra harsh with him ever since he had gotten caught, returning from the first and only movie he’s ever been to with her. He was grounded, being punished so incredibly harsh for being into someone who worked so hard and cared so much. He only hoped that she would be more patient with him, eventually, they’d let him go, they’d let him grow up, they’d stop this nonsense of not letting him see the girl of his dreams. Boy, if only. Every attempt he’s made to see her has been in vain or he’s been caught red-handed. Damn him being almost six feet tall and more than a little loud when he returns to the dorms! 

Doyoung lifts his phone and cocks an eyebrow. “Your girl again?” He whispers low again so no one can hear. “I swiped it before manager-nim saw.” He sighs as Jungwoo quickly checks his messages, seeing she was upset, wanting to break up with him. His trembling fingers delete everything and he turns his phone off, trying to not let it get the best of him. “Is it bad?” Doyoung asks with concern now, thick brows twisting in worry as he studies Jungwoo flip between different emotions on his expressive face. 

Jungwoo nods his head but smiles sheepishly. “It’s my fault really.” He hands his blacked out mobile over to one of the managers for safe keeping as they get called up to the stage to dance and sing their hearts out. Jungwoo couldn’t do this right now, he couldn’t handle one of the only people on this earth that he cared about shutting him out, finally not being able to put up with him any longer. 

Jungwoo was a regular in this department he thinks as he runs to his spot on the stage, ready to dance and sing live. 

A regular, love stick fool. 

A fool he was indeed as the managers did a secret phone check as the boys performed under the hot lights of the showcase stage. More than half of them were in trouble.

One of them being Jungwoo, whose phone had a singular, heartbreaking message popped up on the screen. As well as a number of a manager who worked under the same company. 

\--------

“Mrs. Y/L/N!” Mr. Min, your boss, calls as soon as you had gotten your paperwork and morning calls done for the day. 

Shit! You think as you adjust your skirt before you walk into his private office. What did you do? Anything thing remotely bad? Where the boys off schedule? Where they upset with you? Did they not like you as their manager anymore? You had told one of the boys that they couldn’t attend an idol party the other day, where you overstepping your boundaries? You shouldn’t be because you were their manager. Plus, he had a scheduled DJ event to promote the song the next night and you didn’t want him to be too tired for it. 

Ugh, you sigh heavily as you enter the office, you were about to be yelled at for looking out for Ginjo’s health and sleep schedule! 

“Mrs. Y/L/N.” Mr. Min practically hisses at you as you enter the room. “What is the meaning of your relationship with Kim Jungwoo?” He questions you angrily as you realize you aren’t the only person in his office. 

“Oh my god.” You whisper out as your boyfriend (or ex-boyfriend, you weren’t entirely sure what to call him) stands, facing you with an apologetic smile, his expression was worried as he looks at you with puppy-dog eyes that were rimmed in red and looked more than a little puffy. “What is happening?” You question as the other man in the room you recognize as one of the NCT managers.

“You tell us, y/n.” Mr. Min sighs as he sits behind his desk to face everyone. His expression was cold and he looked like he wanted to choke you out as soon as you opened your mouth again. “We found your number on his phone, saying that you want to break up.” He clasps his hands together, landing them on his desk, making the whole room jump.

It’s unnervingly silent in the office as your throat dries, tongue sticking to the roof of your mouth as your jaw unhinges and closes several times. You couldn’t find any words to express your feelings right now as your gaze flips between your boss, the manager, and (Jung)Woo. How could you be so stupid? How could you really gloss over the boys in your own company, in NCT? You just figure that you would have recognized any of them as they pass by in the hallways. 

It clicks in your brain finally as you realize why he’s been absent from your life recently, seemingly just not showing up for dates. He’s been grounded because he’s been caught before. Your whole relationship with Jungwoo had finally processed in your brain now that you were getting pictures taken of you in the coffee shop, skipping the line, the clothing, the meeting late, the flaking and everything that your relationship was based on. You could gasp and hug your giant sweet boy standing to the side of you, but, you refrain. He was already in enough shit from you, as you can only imagine, and you didn’t want the men in the room to give him more attention than he already was receiving. 

“One of you needs to talk right now.” Mr. Min commands as he points to the seats across from him and the manager, demanding you to sit and explain yourselves to him. 

You sigh as you sit, you feel the eyes of Jungwoo watching you with worry, making sure you weren’t about to say something to get him in more trouble than you and him were already deeply in. “Mr. Min,” You address your boss gently, “It’s true that we were in a relationship.” You tread lightly, not wanting to throw Jungwoo under the bus. “But, we are no longer together.” You nod starring ahead at your glaring boss. 

It’s silent once more in the office as your phone starts ringing, Jungmo trying to reach you on the phone. You glance down at your screen as your boss waves his hand in your direction, knowing it was important. “Yes, Jungmo, I’m in a meeting can I help you with something?” You ask him politely as he chuckles from the other side of the line. 

“Oh my, sorry, I just wanted to see if the boys, you, and I were going to meet up before Ginjo’s DJing event tonight and going out later to celebrate?” He asks you innocently, knowing the oldest jumped at the opportunity for the group to hang out always. 

You stare wide-eyed at your boss. Another realization slaps you in the face as you realize that you very well may be fired over this. The hidden relationship Jungwoo and yourself have taken part in, found yourselves in was very much punishable, more so on your end because you are a manager and not an idol like he was. They wouldn’t fire one of their more popular idols either, so, your life was about to come crashing down around you like a ton of bricks. 

“I’ll-I’ll have t-to get back to you on that, Jungmo.” You stutter as you apologize and rush your goodbyes with him on the phone. Once you hang up, it’s back to the business of being trapped in the middle of your bosses office. The weighty stares were starting to make you tremble. Your palms were sweating and you could feel your body start to tense up. This was not good. Your fight or flight mode was kicking in and it was telling you to run, get the hell out of here. But, alas, here your sat. 

“Jungwoo.” Mr. Min turns to your orange-haired man, eyes narrowing as he speaks, words laced with venom, “What say you in this situation? How do we suppose we punish you both?” 

“Please don’t fire y/n!” He pleads, voice getting stuck in his throat, his tendons on his neck popping out for you to witness for the first time. “She didn’t even know my real name! She really had no idea who I was.” He continues on. You watch, your own eyes getting blurry behind you black coated lashes. “She just-”

“Enough.” Min Yoongi, a dangerously powerful man has heard enough, cutting off the idol before him with sharp words. 

“Y/n.” He flips his steely gaze towards you, “You are never to interact with Kim Jungwoo ever again.” He affirms and you gulp down some salvia, your throat incredibly dry for what was happening to you. “Kim Jungwoo, you are never to interact with y/n y/l/n ever again.” He leans back in his chair. “You’re only staying on at the company y/n because those boys in TraxX adore you and you probably have one of the best work ethics I’ve seen here. I’ve never seen an idol group so well taken care of and ahead of schedule.” He compliments unexpectantly. “If this happens between either of you again, the consequences will be major, I promise BOTH of you that.” He says, cold as ice, pointing to each of you individually. “Now, manager-nim, please escort Mr. Kim back to his dorms. He’s on permanent lockdown unless he has something on his schedule.” 

Your ex-boyfriend looks down at you as he stands to leave with sad and apologetic eyes, red-rimmed and swimming with tears. Your heart drops to ground as you know this is the last time you will see his perfect smile, smell his aftershave, and stare into his warm, kind eyes ever again. You smile reassuringly up at him, knowing that if he stayed a moment longer, you would be facing more punishment than both of you could endure. You watch him leave, chest heavy and eyes wet as his tall frame disappears from the room for good, not turning back or giving you another parting glance. That’s just how it was going to be you think as he vanishes from your view and your life. There was only so many things he could keep hidden and this was the biggest secret of them all, finally out in the open, exposed to the company and yourself to understand. 

Now that you knew the truth didn’t mean it didn’t hurt any less. 

\---------

“Hey lady! How are yah?” Jay calls you over, pulling you into a tight hug as soon as you get out of the cab with Jungmo in tow. “I’ve missed you!” He says squishing your cheeks gently with his palms. 

“Stop it!” You bat his hands away as you giggle at the middle boy in the trio. “Don’t be weird.” You shake your head at him as he grabs your hand and heads to the corridor backstage of the venue that you all would be watching Ginjo from. He was all set up, the crowd was chanting, anticipating his arrival on the stage as he greets you backstage. He was a man of few words, speaking with his music rather than his actual words, but, you could tell from spending more than all your time with them that he was excited. You gave him a wide smile as he gives you a small on in turn, the stage manager comes to collect him as the sea of people roar once the lights fade down, the show about to begin. He takes his place behind his soundboard, ready to flip and push all the buttons accordingly to the beats and mixes he’s prepared for these people tonight. 

The show is about halfway through when someone taps you on your shoulder. You sigh, spinning to look behind you, knowing it’s more than likely Jay, just trying to goof off once again. Your breath hitches in your chest, your blood running hot right now as your eyes bulge out your sockets as you stare that the man with orange bangs peeking out from his beanie. 

“Kim Jungwoo!” You hiss, taking his hand and leading him to a corner of the dark backstage area. “What are you doing here?!” You whisper low, hoping he wasn’t followed or worse, caught in the act again. “How did you get out?” You ask, brows raised.

“The- the Dreamies helped me out in creating a huge distraction- all Haechan’s idea involving toilet paper and roller skates or something.” He chuckles before the light in his eyes dies along with the smile on his lips. “I had to see you, at least one more time before...before...It’s too late.” He hiccups, tears coming out of his big doe, brown eyes as he stares at you, grasping your paws in his. “I love you y/n.” He confesses and your heart swells at his gentle tone that was filled with so much anguish. “I love you and I should have told you and I’m sorry. I really hope you don’t hate me, but, at this point, I don’t blame you.” He continues on, thick lips forming a line as he waits for your reply. 

You stare up at him, studying the tall orange-haired man before you fist his shirt suddenly, pulling his white cotton down so he could give you one more passionate kiss before you both had to carry on with your lives, separated, despite working at the same company. You give him something to remember you by, biting down on his lower thicker lip gently as he sighs into your mouth. You part the kiss, fluttering your lashes at him, heaving for air as you flip your pupils over his. “I love you, Kim Jungwoo and I always will.” You breathe as he looks at you with glassy eyes. “Now, go!” You shoo him towards the door. “I won’t forgive myself if you get in trouble for seeing me again.” You push him toward the metal hinges. 

He stops in the middle of the frame, about to enter the cool summer night, pausing to turn to you and say, “Wait for me. I’ll be here waiting for you when I am no longer an idol.” You stare at him awestruck that your dork of an ex-boyfriend could say something so cool and macho. “Goodnight y/n.” He says as he turns around, the bass from Ginjo’s set still vibrating in the air around you. “It’s not goodbye because I know that I’ll see you again.” The crowd erupts into cheers when the mini performance was over, the cries of the fangirls ringing in the hall of the venue. 

And just like that, everything you had hidden for and about Kim Jungwoo was revealed. He was the light at the end of the darkened tunnel of life and you would have to walk for a while before you could see him shine once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated! I take all my requests on my Tumblr so follow me there @countrysundae <3 PLease check my status before requesting, please, and thank you as always for reading!! <33333


End file.
